so we meet again
by Don't be Evil
Summary: The Blackthorne boys meet up with the Gallagher girls for a foreign mission. Where? Read to find out. But everything is at stake when someone we all know and love gets kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N disclaimer I don't own the Gallagher girls! **

I wake up to cold water being dumped on my head. "Bex let me sleep," I mumbled turning and pulling the covers up over my head. I hear hysterical laughter coming from beside my bed. "What do you want," I say turning to see Zach and Jonas and Nick. My first thought is they are definitely not Bex. My second is did I say_ "Bex let me sleep."_? Because that would be embarrassing.

"We," Nick says motioning to Zach, Jonas, and himself, "are not your "British bombshell", and we are going to meet Joe for a combined mission with Gallagher. Whether or not you are coming is up to you."

"Your Bexy will most likely be there," Zach says with a smirk.

"YES!" I am so excited to see her I didn't realize I jumped up like a little kid, "Oh come on like _you_ aren't excited to see Cammie." Nick and Jonas were laughing so I added, "Or Macey or Liz."

"Whatever. Go change your dripping wet," Nick hands me some clothes and pushes me into the bathroom. Wait was Nick wearing my shirt? Oh well I put on the shirt he gave me and look in the mirror. The blue complemented my skin nicely. Wow. Did I really just think that?

"Okay I'm ready." I come out of the bathroom dancing.

"Why-"Jonas started.

"Don't even ask. Something are better left unknown," Zach says shaking his head.

We head out the door and I start to think. Don't be surprised I da actually think. Well this is how my thoughts went. Will Bex be happy to see me? I really miss her. I think I will kiss her when I see her. I wonder where we are going. Maybe we are going somewhere hot, with a beach. I would love to see Bex in a bathing suit. Will there be fish there? Well there is water. I like fish. And turtles. "Hey guys, I think we should get a pet sea turtle."

"What went on in your little mind that ended with Sea turtle?" Zach asked with an amused look on his face.

"Well in short I was thinking of Bex and where we were going and if there was going to be a beach and that may or may not have ended with me thinking of her in a bikini. Any way if there is an ocean, sea turtles will be there. Duh." This made the guys laugh.

"Okay Grant say we get a sea turtle and I'm not saying we will. Where would we keep it?" Jonas asked.

"In the Bathtub. Duh." Give me a break these guys go to a spy school and they couldn't figure that one out.

"But Grant we don't have a bathtub. We have a shower," Nick had to ruin my happiness.

I decide to shut up and go back to my thinking. What if there isn't a beach? What if it's cold? I sigh that is not a happy thought because then Bex will be all bundled up. Dang. But then we could get a penguin. I want a penguin. "How would you feel about a penguin?"

"Penguins are cool but I don't want one as a pet Grant," Zach always has to ruin my plans.

We are finally at the helicopter but Solomon is nowhere to be seen. We stand around for eleven minutes and thirty-seven seconds then I hear, wait what is that sound? Suitcases, it sounds like suitcases. I turn around to see Solomon and Dr. Steve wheeling out four suitcases. That makes sense one for each of us.

"Good to see you boys," Solomon said, "In these suitcases is everything you will need for this mission."

"What is the mission," I ask really hoping it is near a beach.

"I will get to that," Solomon said sounding impatient, "You will be going to-

**A/N Any guesses as to where they are going? Tell me in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own the Gallagher series or anyone in them.**

"FIJI! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" I was practically jumping up and down.

"Calm down man, what are you so excited about?" Zach asked me like it wasn't obvious.

"Zach, Fiji is a tropical island, this is a mission, a mission plus a tropical island equals the Gallagher girls in bikinis and Bex is a Gallagher girl," the expression on Zach's face told me he was thinking about Cammie in a bikini.

"This will be awesome," Zach said with a nod.

We were meeting the girls in the airport. We were already at our gate for ten minutes before Abby showed up with the girls. Bex looking HOT as usual. I saw Zach greet Cammie with a kiss, so I decided to do the same with Bex. I walked over to her and kissed her. She seemed surprised at first but then kissed me back.

We were told by Abby that we were flying first class. So cool. We board the plane and I sit next to Bexy. I fist pump in my mind thinking yes! I look around to see Liz and Jonas are sitting together, Nick is flirting with Macey, and Zach has his arms wrapped around Cammie. Good for Goode. He really missed Cam.

Me and Bex are dating so I decide to put an arm around her, when I do she snuggles into me and falls asleep. I mean we haven't left the airport yet and she is already asleep! She is so cute when she sleeps. And when she is asleep she can't hit me for thinking that. I let my mind wander for a while, but then end up falling asleep.

I wake up to a flash and see Abby standing over us with a camera. I realize that Bex was practically lying on top of me. She had her head on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her. The flash woke her up too.

"Aw how sweet," Abby says looking at the pictures on her camera, "Look Joe I have one of Bex and Grant, Macey and Nick, Cammie and Zach, even one of Liz and Jonas."

"Yeah so sweet, anyway here are your covers memorize them, because you will be living by them for the next two weeks," Solomon handed us all a folder with information about us.

I am look at it realizing that it said I was me. That didn't make sense, covers are supposed to be someone else.

"Yes you are going undercover as yourselves," Solomon said taking back our folders, "But here is the catch, you are privileged kids on vacation with me and Abby, so that means that we are the parents of one of you. Any volunteers?"

He looks at us and then said, "Fine it will be-

**A/N ok so as you can tell this is in Grant's point of view. I am a girl so I don't really know what goes on in guys mind's so this is my best guess. Any guesses of who's the kid is that is lucky enough to be the 'kid' of Joe and Abby? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N disclaimer I do not own the Gallagher girls. *sad face***

* * *

He looks at us and then said, "Fine it will be-"

"Cammie," Abby finished for him.

I heard Cam say, "Urgg."

"Let's get this party started!" I said with a little dance.

Soon after the plane landed we were in a limo, yes I said LIMO, and on our way to the hotel. It turns out we are staying at the Poseidon Resort. How cool is that. Um very cool. We get to stay in the underwater suits! Sweet! The girls were in one room, and we were in the one right next to them. Abby and Solomon were across the hall. Once we got settled in our rooms we decided to go swimming.

Bex was in a hot looking bikini. It teal, which complemented her skin very nicely, I am such a girl. It had black lace over the teal. In other words she looked HOT.

I could tell Zach was absolutely mesmerized by Cammie. He was behind her with his arms wrapped around her. He really like cam I am happy for him.

I went over to Bex and splashed her.

Wrong move.

She turned and splashed me back and then when I was off guard she tackled me. We then started sparring in the water. It ended with me pulling her into a kiss. I could have stayed like that for hours but was interrupted by Cam saying, "Hey guys there is someone in our room."

"They better not have touched our clothes I spent hours picking them out and packing them!" I heard a very anger Macey say.

We all run to the elevator.

I wish it would open sooner!

It goes so slowly!

Once the doors open we run to the girl's room.

The guy was already gone.

The first thing we did was check the room for bugs.

"Hey guys he left a note," Liz says.

"What's it say," Jonas asked.

"It says: Dear Cameron,

We have someone who means a lot to you. If you want them to live you will do exactly as we say. Meet me at The Blue Bure restaurant tomorrow at 5."

* * *

**A/N okay so the Poseidon resort it real (disclaimer I do not own it) if you haven't heard of it you should Google it. Who do you think was taken? Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own anything.**

* * *

I was at the restaurant I was in the back sitting with Bex. Might I add she looked stunning in her dress. It was all I could do no to drool. I casually glanced around to see Macey sitting with Nick near the front door. I continued looking and saw Cammie sitting by herself in the middle of the room. I saw Zach dressed as a waiter walking around filling water glasses.

We were all wearing coms units so I could hear what they heard.

Liz and Jonas were in a van parked in front of the building next door.

"There is a guy wearing a Purple tie coming in the door. I think it could be him," I heard Liz

"I'm ready," Cammie said.

Bex and I make small talk.

All the while we are paying attention to what the man with Cammie is saying.

"If you ever want to see Joe again you will do exactly as I say," the man said.

Cam was keeping her cool. She looked like she did this all the time. I mean she is a spy.

"You will go to Paris. Wait for instructions there."

He got up to leave.

Just then I saw Macey come in to the restaurant and brush past the guy.

Little does he know that she took his cell phone brought it to Jonas and Liz and bugged it.

After he leaves Cam gets up and walks to the van.

Macey and Nick finish eating and get up laughing and acting kind of drunk, even though I know they aren't.

I see Zach leave through the back door.

I get up and offer my hand to Bex. We walk out of the resturant hand in hand.

Our timing was perfect because once we were in the van the guy made a call.

"Yeah they are on their way Paris." Our guy said.

"Good Joe is being kept at a ware house on 17th street, be sure to keep them away from it." The other guy said.

So we know where we are going.

"Looks like we are heading to Paris," Macey said sounding excited.

"Yep," Cam says.

An hour later we were all ready to go to Paris.

Where is Abbey during all of this you might ask.

Well I don't know where she was when we were at the restaurant, but she is with us now.

* * *

**A/N ok so it's not my best I know, and By the way I have absolutely no idea what so ever if there is a 17****th**** street in Paris I just made that up. I know I have many mistakes in this please just over look them thanks! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry for the lake of updating but school is about to start so I will try to update on the weekends. Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls.**

* * *

So here we are at the ware house where Solomon is being kept.

We bust through the front door and see Solomon tied to a chair.

Abbey runs over to him and unties his hands and feet.

Okay this was way too easy.

I mean it was so easy the seventh graders could have done it!

Just when we were about to leave I hear a voice from my past, "Oh Grant, why don't you stay awhile."

"What are you doing here Kendra," I said sounding hostile.

"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend," she said with fake sweetness.

"YOUR WHAT!" Bex yelled.

"Ex-girlfriend," Grant said, "We broke up remember."

"I remember you just leaving one day," she said.

"I Left because you started working for his mom," I said pointing to Zach, "No offense man."

"None taken," Zach said.

"Well Grant there is no need to be so hostile," Kendra said, "Why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"No we are leaving now." I turned to wards to door.

"You wouldn't leave without Bex no would you," Kendra said evilly.

"You leave her alone."

An all-out fight broke out.

I took Kendra. Zach was fighting off two guys. Cam had her guy pinned to the ground, and I saw her slap a napotine pouch on his forehead. Liz and Jonas were hacking into the security system. Macey and nick fought side by side taking down three guys. Mr. Solomon was surrounded, but I knew he could handle it. Abbey was helping Bex fend off several guys.

I focused my attention on Kendra. She wasn't going to lay a hand on any of my friends.

She kicked me.

I blocked it and returned a punch to her face.

She tried to hit me back but I caught her hand and flipped her over my shoulder.

I slapped a napotine pouch on her cheek, and she was out cold.

I ran to help the others when out of the corner of my eye I saw someone pull a gun.

I saw where he was pointing it and I ran to protect them.

I heard a shot ring out.

I felt a piercing pain, and fell to the floor.

"Grant!" I heard Bex calling my name, but everything around be faded to black.

* * *

**A/N Ok short I know. Who do you think he protected? So this story I coming to a close. Please review. I'm not updating until I get five reviews for this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N disclaimer I do not own the Gallagher girls. I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in forever. I got so caught up in my first year of high school and exams and everything. And between homework and practice and trying not to have an emotional breakdown it's been awhile and I'm sorry so please forgive me.**

* * *

I wake up to see Bex by my side.

"Oh thank god you're okay," she said tears streaming down her face.

I slowly look around and realize that I am in a hospital. I try to sit up but Bex pushed me back down, and cuddles closer to me. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you are 100 percent again," Bex said in the bossy tone I've come to love.

She was lying on my bed and I could tell that she had refused to move. I could also tell that she had been crying. I moved to put my arm around her to comfort her. She put her head on my shoulder and rapped her arm around my waist, seemingly afraid to let go.

She seemed really upset; I mean I was just out for a few hours right? Man girls could be so confusing. I didn't want to make her cry again but I wanted to know what was wrong.

I opened my mouth to say something but at the same moment the door swung open. It was Zach followed closely by everyone else.

I saw an instant wave of relief wash over his face. "Thanks for saving me man, but you didn't have to sacrifice yourself" he said coming to sit down on my bed.

"We are brothers what did you expect?" I said trying to hide my pain.

"I'm glad you are ok," Cammie spoke up from behind Zach's shoulder. "I'm glad you are both ok, I don't know what I would do without either of you."

There was a moment of silence, it wasn't awkward, but I could tell that everyone was afraid to tell me something. I had the faintest idea that it had something to do with how Bex was acting but what do I know. I mean I say some pretty stupid things some times.

Afraid to make a fool of myself I opened my mouth, "What are you guys holding back," there it was it had to be said.

Bex slowly lifted her head and in a quiet voice she said, "Y-you d-died twice," she choked back a sob, "I-I- I didn't know if you would live," she is crying hysterically now, "you w-w-were in a comma for th-three ," more sobs racked her body. It didn't seem like she could continue. I pulled her in close to me letting her sob. Her tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't care I had been away from her for three, wait three what? Days? Weeks? Months? Oh please not months.

I looked around waiting for someone to finish what Bex started. No one wanted to answer.

Bex sobbed hard and hard, and I held her tight. Cooing into her ear, and rocking her back and forth. I would try anything to make her happy again.

"Three months," Jonas said looking at the floor.

With those two words Bex was crying even harder. "I'm so sorry Bex, I promise I will never leave you again," I pulled Bex onto my lap and wiped her tears away.

"We should get going," Zach said. Everyone else took the hint and slowly left the room. "Feel better man." With that it was just me and Bex.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry," I was still holding her and she seemed to have stopped crying a little.

Bex spoke again, "I thought *hiccup* th-that I had lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I teased coaxing a small giggle out of her, "I Promise I will never leave you again."

"Ok," she said in a small voice I could tell she was getting sleepy. We lay back down. I held her as tight as ever, I was going to keep my promise to her.

Bex had fallen asleep and subconsciously snuggled closer to me. I snuggled into her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I had no idea that that was going to happen until I wrote it. Comment and reviews are so welcome; they might make me feel better. Again I'm sorry about the lack of updating but please refer to the top A/N for my reasons**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ok so as promised this chapter is up much sooner. I would like to dedicate this chapter to BellaGoode I don't know who you are, but thank you for your many reviews. They put a smile on my face. Lol here is the next chapter just for you!**

* * *

After waking up from the coma I didn't know I was in. The next week flew by in a hurry.

Bex only left my side to shower (in the bathroom less than 15 feet away).

After three months the nurses must have given up on trying to make her leave. It must have been hard on her thinking I was going to die.

The nurses brought us food every day. But let's get real hospital YUCK! This is where having good friends like Zach, Nick and Jonas comes in, well it was a team effort. The girls, Cam, Macey, and Liz, would sneak the food in in their purses. We have good friends.

Joe Solomon even came to visit a couple times. He seemed proud of what we did along with relived like everyone else around me.

It also later came out that the reason the hospital staff didn't try to make Bex leave is that she told the staff that she was my wife.

That one made me laugh. Boy do I know how to pick out a girlfriend. She used her awesome spy skills to make the nurses think for three months that we were married.

I slowly wake up to the sweet smell of coffee. I don't like the taste of coffee but it smells nice.

I know that it isn't Bex drinking the coffee because she is British and only drinks tea.

I sit up and realize that Bex isn't in the room. I look around and only see Zach. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you man, but where the heck is Bex." I only just got her back and I didn't want to lose her again.

"You should probably sit down," Zach said.

"Dude I'm in a hospital bed, I'm already sitting," I was really concerned.

Zach was freaking me out, where was Bex.

"You know that you being in a coma really took a toll on Bex," great know I feel worse, "you see, three months, that is a long time, and I say this to you as your very best friend. We were all concerned that Bex had started to go crazy, and our suspicions were confirmed when she left this morning. We think she went to…."

* * *

**A/N ok so that was mean of me to do. I know exactly what is going to happen next, and hint, hint; it is NOT what you think. SOOOO with that said, if you guess correctly the next chapter will be dedicated to YOU yes YOU! **


End file.
